


I Got The Night On My Side

by joankindom



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Morning After
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian的笑容带着些羞涩，甜蜜和期待，像阳光一样。他穿着自己的短裤和Chris的衬衫，扣子敞开着，光着脚，头发乱糟糟地沐浴在近午时的阳光下，手上拿着一个锅铲。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got The Night On My Side

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Got The Night On My Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522749) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



“早上好。”Sebastian的笑容带着些羞涩，甜蜜和期待，像阳光一样。他穿着自己的短裤和Chris的衬衫，扣子敞开着，光着脚，头发乱糟糟地沐浴在近午时的阳光下，手上拿着一个锅铲。

Chris盯着他，忘了自己要说什么。他觉得自己有点蠢，神经迟缓，他的大脑有点不够用，脑袋因为刚睡醒有还些昏昏沉沉，有些困惑，睡眼朦胧。刚醒来的时候，他花了一分钟来回想自己为什么全身赤裸，回想他昨天晚上干了什么，哦，上帝，和谁？然后再想起Sebastian已经下了床，不辞而别后，他的心里有种异样的难过。

但Sebastian并没有走。他正站在Chris的厨房里，被鸡蛋、柿子椒和吐司的香味包围着。那种小心翼翼的兴奋从他那双淡蓝色的眼睛里退下了。Chris没有回应他。

组织了一下脑袋里因为宿醉而模糊不清的音节后，他试着张口：“呃......”他曾经在片场早上六点的起床时间时见过这双蓝眼睛。他知道Sebastian绝对不是什么喜欢早起的人，“你......”

“我不知道你喜欢什么样的鸡蛋。”Sebastian的目光移到了锅铲上，又移到了Chris在洛杉矶的这个家里的厨房桌子上，那上面被一盘又一盘早餐占据了所有可用的空间：堆在吐司上的炒蛋和太阳蛋，还有令人惊叹的鳄梨柿子椒英式松饼三明治塔，这无疑是这个厨房见到过的最奢华的美食......

Chris吞咽了一下，他的喉咙被什么奇怪的情绪卡住了。宿醉没那么糟糕，他经历过更糟的，但他觉得他现在需要去洗个澡，他觉得自己太大个了，有点尴尬，又有点焦虑，他不知道要说些什么，他的手应该要放到哪里。他在地上蹭了蹭自己的脚，意识到他只穿着刚才匆忙抓来的，不知道放了多久的运动裤。左膝盖上还有一个洞。灰色的运动裤。

Sebastian昨天晚上跟他一起回了家。在奥斯卡颁奖结束后。Chris被提名了最佳导演——他没有赢，但是能去到那里就已经让他觉得十分荣幸了，他真心这么觉得——Sebastian也作为梅丽尔·斯特里普那部片子的剧组演员之一出席了，那片子倒是获了奖。Sebastian透过一屋子乱哄哄的记者冲他微笑，在他认真思考着要不要缩到远离人群的男厕所里去时过来找到了他。他和他一起躲进了一个没人的走廊，在之后不得不去的庆功party上也一直跟他在一起：让他大笑，让他微笑，让他保持理智。

然后Chris就把他带回了家，他们两个人都喝得醉醺醺的；Chris建议Sebastian去他家过夜，用不着回到很远的酒店房间去，Sebastian从Chris颤抖的手里接过了钥匙，选了一把插进了前门，然后抬头去看他，他的头发现在已经长到掉下来遮住了他的脸，他的眼睛里闪着笑意，在街灯下因为快乐闪闪发光。

Chris靠了过去，在台阶上吻住了他，双手伸进他柔软的深色头发里。

他的头在砰砰作响，心脏也在怦怦跳动。他们两个都想要的——他觉得他们两个都想要，根据他对昨天晚上仅剩的记忆来判断。他们你情我愿。Sebastian伏在他的身上，肌肉随着他的动作上下起伏着，他骑在Chris的阴茎上，他自己则在向上耸动，在他那美妙得不可思议的身体里冲刺。Sebastian开心地大笑，低下身子去亲吻他，头发擦过Chris的鼻梁，他那湿热的嘴唇，灵活的舌头带给他另一波高潮，榨干了他紧绷的双球，他的肝脏，他的灵魂。Sebastian躺在床上，美妙的双腿缠在Chris的腰上，闪闪发亮的眼睛抬起来看着Chris，看着他更深地抽插着。Sebastian像猫儿一样蜷在他身边，精疲力尽，除了遍布在臀部和大腿上象征着占有的爱的痕迹，一丝不挂。

 

Sebastian也想的，不是吗？这不是——不会是——Sebastian点头同意了，他回吻了他，他也想要他的。他不会——

Sebastian是Chris认识的最甜蜜、最和善、最慷慨的人。Sebastian会注意到粉丝的伤疤，某种特别的伤疤，会安抚那些粉丝，带着绝对诚挚的真心告诉她们一切都会好起来的。Sebastian会在漫展上拥抱他的粉丝，他本不应该这么做。他会在Chris不想讲话的时候和他坐在一起，他还会在Chris忘记的时候记得锁是怎么开的。Sebastian可以非常和善，慷慨和甜蜜。对他的朋友。

Sebastian先醒了，大家都知道他永远不会是先醒过来的那个，他在做早饭。在Chris的家里。

“我......”Sebastian挥了挥锅铲。有些无助。因为Chris还是没能该死的开口讲话，“很抱歉。我只是。习惯了。做饭。我做的早饭还不错。我用鳄梨做了那种小三明治，我不是很确定你是不是喜欢吃鳄梨或是红椒，然后我做了炒蛋，又觉得也许有些太单调了，所以——好吧，我差不多用光了你所有的鸡蛋。对不起。”他躲着Chris的目光。

Chris刚进来的时候，他还在唱歌，压低声音愉快地哼着歌。但他现在没在唱了。

“我......不知道我有，呃，鳄梨。”操，操，操。上帝。快恢复正常，Chris在他的脑子里尖叫道。

“只有一个。但是......现在没有了，”Sebastian有些迟疑，“我可以补上。还有鸡蛋。当然。”

“Seb——”

“我会清理干净的。”Sebastian说，用带着点吃惊的表情盯着锅里最后一个煎鸡蛋，就好像他忘了它的存在。他把煎鸡蛋倒进了盘子里，那上面已经摆着两个了。他转过身，把锅和锅铲都放下了；直到这时，Chris才意识到Sebastian所有的动作都完全没有碰到他。

他的厨房并不大。他现在却又突然觉得它太大，太空了。

“你怎么知道我的东西都......放在哪里？那些材料和锅。”

“我以前来过这里，”Sebastian打开了水槽上方的水龙头，“你刚买下这房子的时候，你弟弟请了所有你认识的人来参加你的乔迁party。总的来说，东西的摆放还是很符合逻辑的。”

Sebastian以前来过这个房子。Chris想起来了。Chris突然百分百确定Sebastian并不相信他还记得。“除非那天晚上我忘了很多事情，”他说，“要不然我不记得你做过饭。”

“你两个说的都没错，”Sebastian说，“鉴于你那天晚上喝了很多龙舌兰。”一缕阳光透过窗户射了进来，把他的头发，他的眉毛，他的睫毛都染成了金色。他现在正靠在Chris的桌子上，停下来摆弄了一下一边卷上去的袖子，他仍旧光着脚，短裤慵懒地低低挂在他的屁股上。他的眼睛蓝得令人心碎：惆怅、自嘲、宠溺、勇敢的情绪下埋着一些更私人的情感。他的头发有一缕垂到了左耳朵边上。厨房里都是早餐的味道，Chris脚下的木地板被阳光晒得暖烘烘的，温暖着他的脚趾，他的双手因为在触碰过Sebastian身体的记忆而有些渴望得发疼。

站在他的厨房里，Chris感觉到了；他的世界被颠覆了，一切变得更清晰。Sebastian是他的朋友，是的。Sebastian显然也是他奥斯卡典礼后的一夜情对象，没错。但是，哦，上帝，哦，不，哦，上帝。不仅仅是这样。

他爱着Sebastian Stan。

他当然爱着他。这都不是他刚刚察觉到的事实，真的。更像是其实他一直都知道：有Sebastian在他身边会让他感觉更好。拍电影带来的辛苦在看到他那灿烂的笑容时会变得没那么折磨人。当那双蓝眼睛在他身边的时候，连他身边的空气都变了，变了更轻松，更明亮。

现在的样子，Sebastian穿着他的上衣，占据着他厨房的样子，正是这个世界应该有的样子，应该永远，永远保持下去。

“这是你的衣服，”Sebastian对着盘子开口了——他现在在洗着Chris的盘子，认真地，也许太过认真地洗着每一根叉子，一边在读着Chris的想法——“我找不到我的了。我——”他停住了。开始擦盘子。

“你什么？”

“如果你想的话，我可以把它洗干净。”

Chris伸出手去关上了水龙头。Sebastian停了下来，那如钢琴家般的手指上还有洗洁精的泡沫。

“拜托，”Chris说，“拜托跟我讲话。我是不是伤到你了，我有没有——你还好吗，上帝啊，快点告诉我，我昨天晚上做了什么，我昨天晚上对你做了什么，我可以做什么，我该死的要怎么帮你，拜托。”

“哦......哦，没有，Chris，没有。”Sebastian转过身来面对着他，他翘起来一边嘴角：有些懊恼，带着爱意。他对上了Chris的目光，明明白白地向他保证他说的是实话；Chris的心更痛了，一种以前没有过的感觉，“我很好。我好极了。你——昨天晚上——非常不可思议——”

“你，”Chris说，“你.....想要的，对吗？”

“当然！”Sebastian冲他挤出一个表情，半是恼怒半是理解，“你以为我不是自愿的？如果是那样的话，我会拒绝你的，或是给你的dan......dan来上一脚。你问了我，不止一次，是我自己同意的。我没有做任何非自愿的事，我并不期待会有什么改变，你不用担心，我不会妨碍到你的——”

“你为什么穿着这件衣服？”

“什么？哦，我......有点冷。”

Chris大着胆子朝他走近了一步。抬起一只手碰了碰那件衣服，抚平了衣襟上的一处褶皱。Sebastian锁骨上的淤青在冲着他得意地笑：那是一个男人嘴唇的形状。Sebastian的乳|头也很娇嫩。Chris隐隐约约地想起了一些感觉，很棒的，令人头晕目眩的感觉：他在吮|吸，逗弄，啃|咬着这对深色的凸起，发现它们是如此的敏感。

Sebastian没有动，老老实实地让他看着：“我喜欢。我喜欢的。说真的，我当时真的是冷了。”

“抱歉，”Chris嘟囔着，“我在这里不怎么开暖气......”他知道他不仅仅是因为这个在道歉，即使Sebastian认为他没有这个必要，“你刚才在唱歌，在我起床的时候。”

“Bon Jovi......如果你不喜欢吃鸡蛋的话，我还烤了吐司......你可以碰我的。”

“我可以吗？是‘Wanted Dead or Alive’，是吧？”

“你可以，是那首。”Sebastian的呼吸因为Chris的手指在他肌肤上的触碰，在那些淤青的边缘，在他脖子上凸起的喉结上的触碰而变得有些急促，“我那时很开心。”

“是过去式？”

Sebastian颤抖了一下。Chris在脑海里骂了自己一句，双臂抱住了他，“过来，告诉我你想不想开暖气，好吗？”

“不是这样的，”Sebastian把头靠在Chris的肩膀上，“我只是在笑我自己。笑我自己太滑稽了。不用担心我，拜托。”

Chris后仰着身子去看他：“这该死的意味着什么？”我爱你，我爱你，再说一遍，我爱你。

他知道这是真的。他知道他爱他。就像他厨房里，沐浴在阳光下的地板，像Sebastian Stan和他的怀抱如此相配的感觉。

“‘有时我一睡不醒，’”Sebastian半是在吟唱，引用着歌词，也坦诚自己，“‘有时数日难眠......’*"

Chris对这下一句歌词也相当了解（*And the people I meet always go their separate ways

我遇见的人们，总是分道扬镳）：”你觉得我不想要你？觉得我，那歌词是什么，觉得我们会‘分道扬镳’？“

“那也没什么的，当然没什么，我说了我并没有期待——”

Chris朝桌子伸出手臂，拿起了一个看上去棒极了的鳄梨鸡蛋红椒三明治，咬了一大口。

Sebastian盯着他看。

Chris嚼着三明治，把它咽了下去，嘴巴凑在那上面说：“哦，我的上帝，这可真是该死的棒极了，你真是棒极了。”然后把它都塞进嘴里，咽了下去，还舔了舔嘴边的酱汁，这也许是引诱那个他爱着的男人的，最不性感的方式了，但他感觉很好，“说真的。太棒了。你就像是那种不为人知的真人秀里的大厨什么的。你到底是怎么办到的？我是说，在我的厨房里？”

Sebastian红了脸。他还是盯着Chris看，特别是他的嘴巴：“没有那么难。”

“是啊，如果你是一个巫师的话。”Chris的心突然想好好享受，怀揣希望，鉴于Sebastian看着他的眼神。

“我喜欢做饭。”

“你开心的时候会做饭？”Chris猜测道，Sebastian微微耸了耸肩，微笑着歪了歪脑袋作为回应，“是的。”

“你今天早上很高兴。”他又拿起了第二个神迹一般的鸡蛋三明治。Sebastian在他吃的时候会笑得更开心，所以他就吃了。鳄梨、鸡蛋、红椒和热乎乎的酱汁简直就是奇迹。谁又知道这个呢？“你吃了吗？”

“......没有？”

“你喜欢鳄梨。”Chris说着拿起了第三块，递给了他，“跳到那句‘我动了真格’的歌词。”

Sebastian看着Chris手上递给他的鸡蛋、起司、鳄梨和英式松饼。他的眼睛再次变得温暖愉悦起来，就好像这个动作把这些情绪放了进去。他说：“我爱你。”

然后他突然被自己惊呆了，在突然照过来的阳光里眨了眨眼睛。他的脚趾头都被自己这不假思索的告白震惊到了，在橡木地板上蜷缩了起来。

“我爱你。”Chris马上回复他。

Sebastian张开嘴巴。这不全是讨好他的回复，但Chris还是不管不顾地坦白了，他必须要这么做，因为Sebastian向他表白了，因为如果有那么一丝的可能，他都想全身心地投入进去，动真格。

“我不是很善于，你知道的，言辞。语言表达。我醒了过来，你已经不在那里了，我几乎不能再思考了，我爱你。我甚至都不知道自己喜欢鳄梨。我爱你。”

Sebastian用罗马尼亚语低声说了些什么。虽然Chris听不懂这种语言，他也还是听出了那里面的震惊和不可思议。他瞪大了眼睛。

“我不是说我讨厌鳄梨，”Chris说，“它就在那里，我猜是Scott买的。我不知道自己在干什么，我一团糟，我很抱歉，我猜我把这一切都搞砸了，我真的很抱歉。”他就这么一动不动地站在厨房里，穿着他年代久远的运动裤，想要继续，却又不知道该怎么继续。

“你说的没错。”Sebastian缓缓地开口了。

“我知道，我知道。上帝啊，我就是一个白痴。我——”他用手遮住了自己的脸，“我这就回到床上去，永远不来烦你了，好吗？”

“不，关于我。当我开心的时候我就会做饭。”Sebastian咬了一下嘴唇，又放开了。朝Chris走近了一步，近到Chris都可以看到他那独特眸色里闪着的光芒，冰蓝色里闪耀着灰色、绿色和碧玉色，“我......可以......做饭。等一下。今天晚上。如果你想要的话。”

“哦，”Chris松了一口气，他懂了，“好的。好的。好的。”

“最后一句歌词，”Sebastian说，“那句关于......‘我彻夜赶路，只想回——’”

“‘家’。”Chris说。靠了过来，靠向他。

“‘家’。”Sebastian唱完了它，吻住了他。

这个吻有热酱汁和红椒和起司的味道；虽然Sebastian还没吃，但他肯定之前尝了尝味道。Sebastian的肩膀在Chris那件海蓝色丝质衬衫下，在Chris的手掌心下挺得笔直。他的手移到了Chris的腰上，挨着他的嘴唇笑了。Chris最后没有原因地大笑了起来，他觉得自己很幸运，他感到很不可思议，他被冲昏了头脑；Sebastian唱着一句关于骑着摩托车的歌词，一只手伸进了Chris的运动裤里，跟着他一起笑了起来。

Chris收紧了环在他身上的双臂，把他抱得更紧了，他们的心跳对着心跳，两颗脑袋挨在一起，交融在一起的呼吸那么急促，充满了幸福。他想到了回家，想到了找到了他的家。想到了充满阳光的早上的早饭，想到了Sebastian皮肤的热度。想到了等下的晚餐，和所有一切的开始。

 

 

END

 

*Wanted Dead or Alive

Bon Jovi

It's all the same

一切还是老样子

Only the names will change

只有名号更替

Everyday, it seems we're wasting away

每一天，万事蹉跎

Another place, where the faces are so cold

另一处，人们面孔冷漠

I drive all night, just to get back home

我彻夜赶路，只想回家

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride

我是个牛仔,骑着我的摩托

I'm wanted dead or alive

我亡命天涯

Wanted dead or alive

亡命天涯

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days

有时我一睡不醒,有时数日难眠

And the people I meet always go their separate ways

我遇见的人们，总是分道扬镳

Sometimes you tell the day

By the bottle that you drink

有时你得借着酒精来分辨白天黑夜

And times when you're alone and all you do is think

孤单一人的时光里，你只能不断的思考

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride

我是个牛仔,骑着我的摩托

I'm wanted dead or alive

我亡命天涯

Wanted dead or alive

亡命天涯

I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back

我走在街上,背着吉他

I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back

我动了真格,因为我再也回不去

I been everywhere, still I'm standing tall

我四处游荡，依然昂首挺立

I've seen a million faces

我阅人无数

And I've rocked them all

把他们全部震撼！！

I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride

我是个牛仔,骑着我的摩托

I'm wanted dead or alive

我在亡命天涯

I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side

我是个牛仔,只与夜晚为伴

I'm wanted dead or alive

我在亡命天涯

Wanted dead or alive

亡命天涯


End file.
